With wireless microphones, one or more antennas are often mounted to the outside of the chassis and/or have ports into which external antennas can be connected directly or via RF (radio frequency) shielded cabling. In order to be optimally matched to varying transmitter polarization directions and environmental conditions, external antennas with rotating attachments to the receiver chassis are typically used, thus allowing the user to orient the antennas for optimal reception. However, this approach is costly, resulting in mechanical complexity and reliability concerns. A user typically does not know how to orient the antennas properly and can actually degrade reception if the user selects a poor orientation. Moreover, an externally mounted antenna is prone to be disturbed from the desired position or even damaged.